am i yours? new year
by sherlockscarf
Summary: its the countdown to the new year! sherlock comes home in a bad mood and john and he talk about their new years resolutions and the things which have happened during their time together. sherlock gets all cute and sentimental towards the end!


New Year's resolutions

John and Sherlock talk about there new years resolutions and the year that they are leaving behind, enjoy! Fluff and stuff at the end! Happy new year (watching Sherlock ahh can not wait)

-John-

I was sitting in the living room, it was about quarter to twelve and the count down had begun to the new year, I was in my favourite armchair, boring myself to death watching the evening news; it was basically a re-cap on the afternoon news, which was a re-cap on the morning news. Nothing had changed. I was bored and so was Sherlock.

He had stormed into the living room, thrown his coat, scarf and gloves on the floor and slumped into the sofa, face first with a huge sigh.

"What's up with you?" I asked ditching the news and taking a new interest in the angry man face planted into the sofa.

"Fimifd cffs unt vuff _fuuurmm_ brofng!" as I said his face was still deeply buried into the pillows so communication was unsustainable.

"Umm, face in pillow…can't really understand you…" I flicked open the newspaper

He lifted his head from its hiding place and sighed. "I said…. I finished the case, it was sooo boring" he sighed again and spun round into a sitting position, putting his hands together under his chin.

"Doesn't lestrade have any other cases?" I asked

He threw something at me and it hit me in the side of my head.

"Oomph HEY! AH that really hurt Sherlock what is- uh, I'll take that as a no then" Sherlock had thrown lestrade's wallet at me; he stole them from him when he was being 'annoying'. Apparently when I was 'annoying' Sherlock stole things from me too, last week it was teabags and yesterday it was the kettle.

Sherlock sighed and stood up moving towards the window and pulling back the curtain.

"Look at them" he spat.

"Who"

"All those people…. What's wrong with staying at home why do they have to come here?"

"Sherlock, who and what are you talking about?"

"The new year john, fireworks, people, all going to make my night, un-sleepable"

"Sherlock, you don't go to sleep anyway, maybe that should be your new year's resolution"

Sherlock turned and stared at me. "My what?"

I frowned back at him, dropping the newspaper. "New year's resolution, you know… you don't do you? Oh god, first the solar system and now this, a new years resolution is when you make a promise for yourself to keep up over the next year. So maybe yours should be to sleep more"

"I sleep!"

"No Sherlock you don't, last time you slept was…four days ago… I think..."

"Five"

"Well exactly, wait FIVE?"

"YES, john maybe your, relervation, thingy should be to listen more!"

"Sherlock its 'resolution'"

"I don't care at all that much john"

"Well you should, its healthy"

"How?" he turned to face me.

"I'm a doctor... I- I know these things"

"Not a good enough answer" he stated plainly

"Well, umm… it's good for your mind, I think… to keep promises and to turn it into a habit… it- it can also be good for your actual heath, like, to quit smoking, good news for breathing"

"Uh, breathing… breathing's boring…"

I frowned at him.

"Yes well… come on, new years resolution, what's yours?"

"I could give you a list if you want"

"Oh ha ha…"

"I could"

"Fine….."

"you could stop playing the violin badly at three in the morning, you could become more sociable, eat more, sleep more, stop shooting holes in the wall, help out with house work, cut down on nicotine patches, stop running into moving cars, stop getting into near death situations, watch a James bond… no? Okay what else…STOP stealing my tea… OH LEARN about THE SOLAR SYSTEM!"

He had been frowning throughout that list but the last point earned me a full on glare.

"I only played badly at three ONCE! I am sociable I just don't like many people I'm not dead so I obviously eat and sleep enough, the holes in the wall…. I'll give you that one, I help out with house work… I give you the mess to tidy up. Nicotine patches help me think, if I don't think I'll be as useful as…Anderson so really I'm doing you a favour. The cars… I see them coming, its just… oh, they can see me so they'll stop, near death experiences are a part of my job, I am not watching James bond, and you force me into stealing your tea and I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SOBER SYSTEM"

I burst out laughing; it took me ages to stop.

"Sober system! Ahaaaa! It's like a line of little withdrawal people! Ahaaaa"

Sherlock laughed a little bit too, I had made him laugh and got out of his anger target. Mission complete.

"Well what is it then?"

"SOLAR system"

"Oh"

I couldn't stop smiling, it's like my mouth was being pulled back and I knew I must look a right idiot but I couldn't stop. And it was only Sherlock here so it didn't matter, he'd just accept it.

"Why are you smiling like that"

Maybe not…

"Well, a lot has changed this year, hasn't it?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders

"No, Sherlock I mean it, nothing happened to me before but then, I- I met you, I had my life story told to me, I was kidnapped by a member of the government/secret service/part time CIA, I killed a man, I nearly died….twice… and I had a bomb strapped to me by a crazy criminal mastermind"

"Yes, yes it's all very touching…"

"Oh, come on Sherlock… what's changed for you?"

"Oh john I'm not doing this…"

"Yup, you are, it will take your mind off being bored… how bored are you Sherlock?"

He paused for a moment before giving in. "yes, fine, I suppose it's this or blow up the hoover….wait… no the hoover didn't do anything wrong..." he sighed and I chuckled. "What has changed for me…? Well, nothing much… no, you, I met you, you moved in... I had my life saved… by a man with trust issues, someone stood up for me…Oh Moriarty! We met moriarty, so, I gained a newer enemy, an arch enemy…"

I smiled at Sherlock, he seemed to be enjoying this talk so far, we hardly ever talked, it was usually running around, catching criminals and bringing justice to the streets of London, but we hardly ever talked.

So I wanted to keep it going.

"You ruined my date, stole my tea, spilt acid on my foot, hid a head in the fridge-"

"You moan about everything, can't do sudoku, wear lots of jumpers-"

"You have a thing for blue scarfs, you're noisy and disruptive for no reason at all you shoot holes in the walls and hide kidneys in my pillow cases"

"You like jam"

'…'

"You're a sociopath, you're a genius, you're the worlds best, only, consulting detective"

"…..you're my-…you're a ball of fluff…and kittens…."

_(3rd person from here)_

John smiled as Sherlock did, both men sighed at the same time. John could hear the countdown outside from Trafalgar square

_One minute left to go…_

"What's your new years resolution then?"

Sherlock frowned "what's yours?"

"To help more with Harry…yours?"

Sherlock sighed and thought, why did john have to go all serious, this meant he did… so with great regret he said "to tidy up the flat more, you do it enough"

"Thank you, that's.. Thoughtful"

_Thirty seconds_

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"…go on then… the kettle is on top of the fridge, behind the… teabags…"

As john got up to fetch the hidden kettle and tea, Sherlock thought to himself about what he nearly said to john, about what had happened this year. He had said:

"_...you're my…you're a ball of fluff…and kittens…."_

_Ten, nine, eight_

He had stopped mid sentence…

_Seven, six, five,_

But what he had meant to say was:

_You're my (_first ever_) friend…am I yours?_

_Four, three,_

"Here's your tea"

Sherlock took the mug and both men made their way to the window

_Two, one…_

"Happy new year john"

"Happy new year Sherlock"

The fireworks lit up the cloudy night sky of London, Sherlock and john, stood and watched, smiling secretly to themselves, Sherlock because he had made his first ever friend, someone who understood and accepted him for who he was, and john, because Sherlock had promised to tidy the flat.


End file.
